Treatment of keratinous surfaces such as skin with various types of botanical extracts is well known. As women age, cosmetics companies are becoming more interested in incorporating botanical extracts into skin treatment products because, in many cases, these extracts are believed to contain very minute amounts of ingredients that exert a beneficial effect on the skin. One beneficial effect sought in those who use skin care products is exfoliation. In general, gentle exfoliation of superficial keratinous skin cells results in smooth, clear, luminous skin. While there are a variety of exfoliating ingredients available, such as alpha hydroxy acids, sometimes these acidic ingredients cause skin irritation or dryness. Accordingly, there is a need to find naturally occuring materials that will provide a skin exfoliating effect without causing irritation or dryness. Further, it is desirable to formulate cosmetic products containing such exfoliants with additional ingredients that maximize the effectiveness of the exfoliant and protect the skin from the effects of exfoliation treatment.
There is also a need to provide skin care compositions that are beneficial in treating the adverse effects of menopause and peri-menopause on the skin. Such effects include skin laxity, dryness, yellowing, age spots, wrinkles, lines, and discolorations.
It has been discovered that a particular extract from Rooibus tea is beneficial in exfoliating skin and treating some of the skin conditions associated with menopause or peri-menopause.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for exfoliating skin with a naturally occurring botanical extract, in particular Rooibus tea.
If is a further object of the invention to provide a method for exfoliating skin and ameliorating the effects of exfoliation on skin by preparing cosmetic compositions containing the exfoliating agent, Rooibus tea extract, in combination with protective agents.
It is a further object to provide a composition for treating the adverse skin conditions associated with menopause and peri-menopause.
It is a further object of the invention to provide cosmetic compositions that contain Rooibus tea extract in combination with protective agents.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cosmetic composition and method for treating the adverse effects of aging on skin with an extract from Rooibus tea.